


Blitzwing X Reader – Switching Faces

by writeyouin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Hand Jobs, Reader-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Request: NSFW with TFA BlitzWing he saw a human that didn't really like the autobots and decides I like this one! I'm keeping them!!! They become good friends and eventually lovers.





	Blitzwing X Reader – Switching Faces

You stared open-mouthed at the scene in front of you. The yellow Autobot was grinning sheepishly at you, having just crushed your car from street-racing. There was no need for this, there hadn’t been an emergency like a hurricane, or a world-destroying apocalypse; all it was, was one selfish speedster. You couldn’t even call the police to report the damage since there were no laws against the Autobots.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” You exploded loudly.

From a nearby alley, Blitzwing inclined his head towards the commotion, wondering what was going on when he was supposed to be on a recon mission. He switched from Icy to Random, who laughed hysterically, “Ooh, get me the popcorn, there’s going to some fireworks.”

“Hey there,” Bumblebee held out his arms defensively. “My name’s Bumblebee. I’m sorry but is this your car?”

“It WAS my car until you trashed it Bumblefuck.”

Another bot approached the two of you, the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime, had caught up to Bumblebee in time to try to diffuse the scenario. “Hi there, I’m sorry for my bot’s attitude, he will be punished. However, until then, I hear that something called insurance will cover this.”

“INSURANCE? YOU THINK INSURANCE WILL COVER THIS? HIM?!” Bumblebee flinched at your accusation. “I CAN’T AFFORD TO FIX THIS! BESIDES THAT, THERE’S NOTHING LEFT TO BLOODY FIX!”

“And I’m deeply sorry about that, but-”

“Deeply sorry,” You spat the words contemptuously. “Everyone in life is always deeply sorry when they’re not going to fix the problem. You know what? I’m going to be ‘deeply sorry’ when I can’t get to work, and I suppose my boss will be 'deeply sorry’ when he fires me. DEEPLY SORRY ISN’T GOING TO FIX THIS!”

Random laughed hysterically, “This one is spicy, we should keep it.”

He switched to Icy, “A human could be advantageous, and (s)he does seem to dislike the Autobots.”

Hothead emerged, “WHAT A TEMPER! WITH THAT WE COULD CRUSH THE AUTOBOT SCUM. WE SHOULD TAKE IT NOW!”

“Patience,” Icy chimed, pacing the alley. “We do not want to scare it away; instead, we will win it over, make it come to us if you will.”

When Blitzwing looked back, the Autobots had gone and you’d been left alone. You sat angrily on the car bonnet, mulling over the day’s events. Leaving Icy in control, Blitzwing approached you, tutting, “Such a shame about your vehicle.”

You got up, ready to argue further with the unknown bot, “What the hell do you want Autobot?”

“Autobot? Me? No, I am a Decepticon, and I would like to make you an offer actually.”

“What could you possibly offer me?”

“Well, it seems to me that you’ve been rather mistreated by the Autobots. I’d hate to see relations between humans and Cybertronians go sour now, so if you’d like, I could repair your mode of transport; it would be up and running again within a day.”

His head switched to a red one with a square jaw and a gap tooth, making you gasp. “YOU DESERVE BETTER THAN THIS SCRAP!” He shouted.

It switched again to something resembling a jack-o-lantern, “Ya, we’ll fix it, then we’ll party, cha-cha-cha.”

The first face, and by far the calmest came back, “Please forgive me, it seems I got a little over-excited about meeting you. Would you like my help?”

You gave a small smile, “That’s really great of you. Yes, please… Thank you.”

From there, Icy knew that he had you.

* * *

Honestly, it was sometimes hard to keep up with Blitzwing’s multiple settings and moods. Despite that, you were delighted to be his friend, as he often had a way of sharing perspectives on things you hadn’t even considered in your short human life. Besides that, he was fun to be around. As Icy, he would teach you many a thing and talk about his old life on Cybertron, Random lived up to his name-sake, often making you laugh, and Hothead was often good to rant with, allowing you to vent built up anger.

While it was no surprise to you that you’d become friends, it surprised Blitzwing to no end. When he first saw you, he supposed you’d be a fun new pet to toy around with until he grew bored; it had never occurred to him that he would actually grow to love you as a friend, and then something more. He made sure to keep you far away from Megatron and the few others aligned to the Decepticon cause, fearing the Decepticons loathing for organics would get you killed.

Now, he was glad to have protected you so well, for if he hadn’t, he would have never known the unbeatable pleasures of being with a human as a lover. He was still careful whenever he chose to meet up with you because he couldn’t risk Lugnut or Blackarachnia discovering just where he disappeared off to on most afternoons.

“Oh, come on Icy,” You pleaded in an abandoned garage he’d chosen as the new meeting place. “I didn’t mean to insult your paintjob, it was an accident.”

Icy huffed, giving you the silent treatment and turning his head away.

You climbed onto his lap, a difficult task without his usual guiding hand. “Come on babe, I love your paint job… In fact, I think it looks good enough to eat,” You whispered sultrily, bending down to lick his interface panel.

He gave up easily enough, letting the panel slide open to see if you really could please him and make up for the off-handed insult. You ran your hands eagerly over his spike, accepting the challenge of working Blitzwing up when he was in his most collected personality. You moved your hands up and down the shaft, using your tongue to lick the top, moaning all the while. Blitzwing’s cooling fans started whirring slowly, making it well known that you’d at least got his attention. Slowly but surely, trans-fluid coated the insides of his valve, where you moved next, inserting deft hands to rub his anterior node. His back arched, and he breathed out a light moan.

“Glad I’ve got your attention,” You teased.

His head spun to Random and laughed, “Got my attention? You’re the life of the party!”

You delved further in, making him switch again; his head spun a few times, finally settling on Hothead when you slowed down. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! FRAG ME GOOD AND HARD BEFORE I DIE OF BOREDOM.”

You’d seen such a bluff before, when he started switching personalities more often, it meant that he was getting excited. You looked up at him innocently, then said, “Just for that, I think I’ll go a little slower.”

You withdrew your hand, paying special attention to his valve with your tongue. He returned to Icy who was now struggling to stay upright on the chair as he groaned impatiently, eager for release. What was worse was that you were now using your free hands to pleasure yourself, moving them in your pants and turning Blitzwing on all the more. He was practically seeing stars, trying desperately to remember what had been said to spark this event. Was it something that you said? He couldn’t quite remember as his processor fizzled hotly; then again, what did it matter?

“Frag me,” he murmured, somewhat bashful to beg.

“Excuse me? Have you forgotten your manners?”

“Frag me,  **please,** ” he said louder.

You stopped touching yourself, missing the feeling, yet finding Blitzwing more amusing anyway. You reinserted both hands to his valve, sucking his juices and hitting all the spots you’d learned he loved from experience.

“S-slag-” He bit his servo, scrunching his optics shut and shuddering.

You paused, grinning darkly, “Have you nothing nicer to say than that?”

“Th-th-thank you,” He managed, his head spinning again.

You moved faster, timing your movements and bringing him ever closer, until finally he overloaded with a jerky scream, his trans-fluid covering you almost entirely. You waited till Blitzwing’s visual feed came back on before sucking some of the juice off your pinkie finger.

At the sight, Random came back merely to cackle, “LOOKS LIKE THE WEATHER FORECAST WAS WRONG, IT FORGOT TO REPORT THE SHOWERS.”


End file.
